A shunt for draw-in elements being guided in a guide element is known, inter alia, from DE 196 21 507 C1. In one embodiment of this prior device, sections of varied curvature are arranged on a disk, which disk can be rotated by the use of an actuating element. A shunt is shown in another representation, wherein a guide element, which is arranged in the area of a fork and which is rotatable around a center of rotation, in a first position guides the draw-in device into a first transport track and, in a second position, guides the draw-in device into a second transport track.
DE 42 22 090 C2 discloses a shunt for sorting sheets of paper into different compartments of a copier. Sorting guides, which have a curved shape, can be pivoted, by the use of a solenoid, around a fixed center of rotation into the line along which the paper falls.
EP 0 418 903 A2 discloses a shunt for a draw-in device, in which, in the course of a change from a first to a further draw-in path, a fixed guide section is maintained independently of the position of the shunt. A relative movement between at least two of the partial sections constituting the guide section is required for changing the draw-in path.